It is known to transport substances in pipelines. For example, natural gas such as methane is transported in pipelines from its origin to areas of high natural gas demand. Leaks can occur in such pipelines. For example, welded joints between adjacent tubes of the pipeline can fail due to corrosion or falling objects. Accordingly, systems and methods exist to monitor the pipeline to detect when a leak occurs. Once a leak has been detected, the leak can be managed, for example, by shutting-off supply of the substance carried by the pipeline to reduce loss of the substance and potential environmental damage. Also, repair of the leak can be initiated.